


[TommyInnit was Slain by Dream]

by NyxGalaxies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Don't say I didn't warn you, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, The aftermath of Tommy's stream, Tubbo & Ranboo are platonically married, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxGalaxies/pseuds/NyxGalaxies
Summary: Tommy's dead, by Dream's hands. Sam gathers his body.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	[TommyInnit was Slain by Dream]

**Author's Note:**

> TWs- death and mentions of blood! Stay safe!!
> 
> Anyways just a short one shot inspired by Tommy's latest stream- I know it's not completely accurate to what happened but that's alright, hope y'all enjoy anyways! (Also, Tubbo and Ranboo's marriage is implied here, and I'd like to reiterate that it’s strictly platonic. I am in no way trying to ship either of them, and if any cc involved in this wants it taken down, it will be.)
> 
> (This was written before Ranboo's stream last night, I may write another fic making it more accurate to what was revealed in that stream.)

[TommyInnit was slain by Dream]

The message stood stark against the black background of the communicator, the same message displayed on every screen across the server. In five simple words, the hope and life from so many disappeared, as messages began to flood in, filled with confusion and shock. 

Awesamdude, warden of the prison, rushed to the cell he had just left a few minutes prior, heart racing. It must have been a glitch, there’s no way Dream could have actually killed Tommy. Even if he had, Tommy would just respawn as always, like he has so many times before.

That’s what Sam was telling himself, anyways. 

That’s what he continued telling himself, as he waited impatiently for the lava to retract. Never had he been so upset with his own security measures, ones put in place to keep people inside. Ones that had kept the wrong people inside. 

As the lava began to retract, Sam called out, still unable to see either of the people in the cell. 

“Tommy? Tommy, are you there?”

He was met with silence, and called the boy's name again. This time, he was met with the slow, sinister chuckle that he knew all too well to be Dream’s.

“Sam… he can’t answer you. He’s finally quiet, for once. For god's sake, I can’t remember once in the lifespan of the server where he’s ever shut up- finally, he can’t blab his goddamn mouth all day and all night!” Dream sounded so incredibly nonchalant, as if he was talking about something as simple as the weather, instead of the murder of a child. “Do you know, the whole time he was in here with me, he wouldn’t shut up? Talking and rambling all day and all night, singing, insulting me, being absolutely insufferable- finally I get some peace and quiet.”

Stomach churning and knees weak, Sam stared across at the cell, the lava having finally retracted. Dream was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed, no distinguishable expression on his face. He looked far too casual to be standing next to the sight on the floor next to him. Sam crossed the bridge slowly, his head spinning. This couldn’t be real. 

But it was. The boy lay sprawled on the floor, blood pooled around his head. He had such a peaceful expression on his face, and Sam wished- hoped- he was simply sleeping. He bent down, putting a hand on his chest.

There was nothing.

He moved his hand in front of Tommy’s mouth, in an attempt to feel an exhale, some kind of breath, anything to show that Tommy was still alive. That his boy, the kid he thought of as a little brother, and maybe even a son, was still here.

A few moments passed, absolute silence. Sam couldn’t deny it anymore, he was truly gone. Slowly, refusing to let the tears building in his eyes fall, Sam picked up Tommy’s body, half expecting him to turn his head and nuzzle into his chest, as he used to do when he fell asleep at the build site of the hotel. They would be working long into the night, and Tommy would doze off, the boy too stubborn to say when he was tired. Sam would have to intervene and grab him before he ended up falling, and would carry him to the edge of the build side, laying him down and pulling a blanket over him. It became a bit of a routine, and although neither of them would admit it, they both felt comforted in the other’s presence. 

Despite all the times he had seen Tommy asleep, he had never seen him look this peaceful. How ironically tragic, Sam mused- Tommy, someone tormented by war and abuse, yet still able to keep his head high and joked around daily, only truly looked at peace when dead. Only truly looked his age (because god, he looked so young. He was too young.) once gone. 

Sam took a deep breath and turned to look at Dream, the admin’s stoic face dropping slightly as he did so. Sam knew he looked terrifying right now, as he was channeling all the emotions he felt into anger. He relished in the way that Dream couldn’t hide the fear on his face. Let him be scared, he needed to pay for what he had done.

“I’ll be back later, to deal with you. If you try to escape, if you misbehave, if you put a toe out of line- there will be hell to pay.” Without bothering to look back at Dream, Sam turned to leave the cell. He knew the man had gotten the message. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sam exited the prison, he saw a crowd of people surrounding the entrance. In his daze, he barely even realized who was there. It wasn't until he heard a disbelieving yell, and then a much louder screech, full of pain ("TOMMY!") that Sam finally broke. Stumbling to his knees, he gently lay Tommy on the ground, embracing his boy's lifeless body with everything he had. He felt another force flinging himself at him, shaking, and knew it was Tubbo. He held onto the other boy from dear life, the two of them finally letting their tears fall. 

There's no telling how long they stayed there, huddled at the edge of the prison, but when Sam finally managed to calm himself and look up again, it was almost sunset. It looked as if the crowd of people had scattered, in order to leave them alone with their grief. The only one still there was Ranboo, his shoulders silently shaking as he placed his hands on Tubbo's, but no tears falling. 

Speaking of Tubbo… he had stopped crying a bit ago, and was now sat staring at Tommy's closed eyes, holding one of Ranboo's hands in his. There was a sad smile on his face. 

"Sam… he's so quiet. He's never been this quiet."

Sam shook his head, glancing at the body once more. "I know kiddo, I know. It's going to take… a lot of getting used to."

Tubbo laughed softly, a sad, angry laugh. The laugh of someone forced to grow up too fast and be responsible for too much too soon. "What do we… what do we even do?" 

Sam sighed- it wasn't going to be easy, but it needed to be done. 

"We plan a funeral."

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another chapter or two onto this if it gets enough traction, so let me know what you guys think! You can find me on twitter at @nyxgalaxies , I'm very active there. Tysm for reading! <3


End file.
